una tarde en la Biblioteca
by ireth.potter
Summary: lo que pasa al estar tanto tiempo juntos en una biblioteca...


todos ya saben que los personajes no son mios...mi segundo fic...otro capitulo unico.

Una tarde en la Biblioteca

Estaba sentada una mesa detrás de él, lo veía moverse mucho y supuso que era porque no sabía como escribir algo o lo complicaba alguna materia.

El día era perfecto, estaba nublado y hacia frió ya que había estado lloviendo, Hermione adoraba esos días, era en los que más leía y donde más disfrutaba la biblioteca y eso le encantaba.

Ese día como era obvio fue a la biblioteca y lo vio a él, Draco, como ya se había percatado estaba algo incomodo, seguramente algo no sabia como debía hacerlo, ella como siempre lo miraba lo más disimuladamente posible, pero de vez en cuando un suspiro se escapaba de su boca.

Él estaba cansado, agotado de tanto escribir, pero se notaba que se esforzaba mucho.

Siempre sentía esas miradas sobre su espalda y lo que más le gustaba es que sabia de quien eran, claro como no conocerla, eran compañeros tantos años que él ya conocía cada gesto, cada movimiento y que significaban estos, se movió bastante para llamar la atención de ella, sabia que ella se preocuparía aunque no se acercaría a él.

Ella por su parte escribía y lo miraba de vez en cuando pero atenta de que si llegaban sus amigos no la vieran espiándolo.

Hermione no se podía concentrar en lo que hacia solo estaban ellos dos en la biblioteca y era hasta capaz de sentir el perfume del, estaba algo molesta ni siquiera se había movido él cuando ella entro y estaba a tal grado de concentrado en lo que hacia que ni la miraba haciendo que sus ganas de llamarle la atención crecieran, pero decidió que no debía hacerlo, él era su enemigo, no podía ni llamar su atención, ni enamorarse del, si como lo había pensado, enamorarse; pero lo hizo desde el día que lo vio coqueteando con una niña de otra casa para obtener algún beneficio, y los celos que sintió le hicieron darse cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia él.

Pero ese día estaban solos en la biblioteca y era el lugar más apreciado para ella.

Las ganas de abrazarlo, la consumían, jamás pensó que él le provocaría esos sentimientos, pero estaba sentada allí, mirándolo ya con descaro, no le importaba que él se diera cuenta del amor que ella sentía por él, ahora solo pensaba en lo lindo que seria estar al lado del, ayudarlo, sentir la mano del sobre la suya, pero eso no pasaría.

Él por su parte estaba totalmente desconcentrado, el aroma del perfume de ella lo volvía loco, hasta el grado de pensar alguna cosa pecaminosa que tenia que ver con una mesa y Hermione sobre ella, pero no podía ser, eran solo fantasías ya que por su enemistad jamás se cumplirían, la vida era triste para ellos y él había gatillado eso, ya que era él el del problema con la pureza de la sangre, a él le molestaban las amistades de ella, él era el del miedo al rechazo, a que ella se alejara para siempre.

Al voltearse para ver si ella aun estaba en la biblioteca, no la vio, la hermosa Hermione se había esfumado dejándolo aun más confundido, pero en realidad ella solo se había cambiado de lugar para poder sacar un libro que le indicara como se borraba un sentimiento tan importante como el amor.

Draco se levanto de la silla perezosamente ya que no tenia intenciones de irse, ese lugar le recordaba mucho a Hermione. Se estaba poniendo su mochila cuando sintió unos pasos tras de si, se volteo y vio a una Hermione que le regalaba una de las sonrisas que a el le encantaban y volvían loco y ella le entrego un papel que se le había caído,"gracias" fue lo único que dijo ya que solo con el pequeño roce de sus manos, la piel se le erizo.

Hermione se separo rápidamente del para volver a su asiento y terminar su lectura, pero una mano sujeto fuertemente se muñeca y la atrajo al cuerpo de un rubio que la abrazo.

-necesitaba tanto tenerte así-le dijo mirando los ojos miel.

-yo también- respondió perdiéndose en la mirada del.

El inclino un poco su cabeza para poder oler el perfume del pelo de ella, se perdió en esa posición cuando ella se movió y lo beso tiernamente para luego salir corriendo con unos pergaminos, plumas y su mochila en la mano. Dejando a un confundido pero muy feliz Draco Malfoy.

-yo también te amo Hermione-pensó él al ver una pluma de ella en sus cosas.

Tomo todo lo que tenia en la mesa para salir a buscarla y pedirle una explicación que era innecesaria ya que ambos sabían que los polos opuestos se atraen y ese era su caso, se habían enamorado mientras se odiaban.


End file.
